


Leaving

by brdbee



Series: Round Trip [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, a prequel? omg man idk, still PWP rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6919162">Welcome Home</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Seunghyun has Seungri pinned against the mattress, their foreheads are pressed together and he's staring, waiting just to see how long Seungri can last before looking away. This time around Seungri is holding out surprisingly well but soon enough his gaze is shifting away, a rosy blush dusting on his cheeks. Seunghyun takes the opportunity to kiss over Seungri's cheek, brushing his lips down the side of his neck. Seunghyun buries his face against Seungri's neck, wrapping his arms around Seungri's waist and shutting his eyes as he lays over him, breathing him in.

"This is okay, right?" Seunghyun asks, and he can feel Seungri nod and hum. He doesn't know if it's all those years of being at the bottom of the BIGBANG burger or something else but Seungri seems to enjoy Seunghyun's weight on him. "I still have to ask sometimes."

Seungri shifts then, his arms moving to slide around Seunghyun's neck, holding him back. "I like that you ask."

Seunghyun doesn't want to let go. He knows what will happen tomorrow morning and he can't bring himself to accept it yet. His suitcase is still half packed, and he hasn't even grabbed the toiletries he will need from his bathroom. He's avoiding it all because in this moment all he wants is to be pressed tightly against Seungri's naked body. The blanket around them is keeping them warm and cozy and he refuses to move unless it's for another great idea Seungri has.

"I don't want to go," Seunghyun voices his thoughts aloud, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout, his expression perfect just the way he has practiced it before. "I don't want to be without you for a whole month."

Seungri laughs and rubs the back of Seunghyun's neck, a fond smile on his lips as he shakes his head. "You shouldn't have taken the movie deal, then," Seunghyun knows Seungri is just teasing him but he sort of agrees on the back of his mind. He wants to leave his fans with something to remember him by though.

Seungri is about to say something more but Seunghyun doesn't let him, pressing their lips together instead and gripping Seungri's hands on both of his, pinning them over his head on the pillow, his hips grinding down against Seungri's. He doesn't feel like talking about it anymore. He's ready to forget it with another round of sex because as soon as the alarm on his phone starts he has to get up and finish packing and get ready. He's not wasting another second on talking about it.

Seungri is keen underneath him, his hips keep twisting and lifting and Seunghyun knows where he wants him but their lips are practically glued together, only breaking apart when they're both sucking in giant gulps of air. Eventually he finds Seungri's center when he spreads the maknae with both hands, able to slide in until there's no more left of him with ease because they've done this twice already and Seungri is as stretched and slick as he can ever be. And sensitive, that too.

Seunghyun smooths down Seungri's hair, whispering sweet nothings against his lips while they kiss, taking every moan Seungri lets out inside of him. He can feel Seungri's thighs quivering already on either side of him, groans every time he clenches down around him, swallows thickly when Seungri's breath hitches and he's panting against Seunghyun's chin while Seunghyun fucks into him both slow and fast. When he hits Seungri's prostrate, Seungri lifts from the bed, his back arching, his head pressed against the pillows as his hips work to grind down against Seunghyun's cock and he thinks it's like an instinct that takes over now. He doesn't miss a beat as he hits the same spot over and over, holding Seungri's hips to keep him in the same position long after Seungri has gone limp, one hand curled around his own hair and the other pressed against his lips while he bites down on his thumb in an attempt to hold himself together.

They don't take much longer to cum after that, Seungri first and Seunghyun can't blame him, he's shocked he's been able to hold it together this long. Seunghyun's hips stutter to a stop after a few seconds longer, and once he's gotten hold of himself he rocks gently inside of Seungri because the maknae is still pulsing around him and Seunghyun's cock is still hard enough that he's not slipping out. When he finally does he turns Seungri on his side and scoots in behind him to spoon him, holding both of Seungri's hand against the maknaes chest and keeping him still.

"You okay, baby?" He asks even though he knows Seungri fine. He just always has to know. Seungri can't do more than nod weakly, his breathing slowly steadying to the pattern Seunghyun is most familiar with, quiet whimpers and moans still finding their way out and he thinks it's probably from every time he nudges against every spot that is sensitive right now.

"Are you sleepy?" He asks when Seungri has been quiet for a while, leaning over him and smiling when he sees Seungri is already fast asleep, kissing his cheek and pulling him closer. He doesn't want to sleep himself, doesn't want to miss a moment that he could spend with Seungri but his body is exhausted and according to the clock on his bedside he only has two hours of sleep left before he has to get up. His lids win the battle after a few minutes and the next time he wakes it feels like he barely had the chance to shut his eyes.

Seungri is packing for him. He's folding shirts neatly and fitting them in on their own corner, grabbing a few ties that probably will match with the shirts Seungri has packed and Seunghyun just gets up to hand over socks and underwear to Seungri' whose sitting on the ground now as he fills every pocket on his suitcase with everything Seunghyun will need.

Seunghyun lifts Seungri from the ground carefully, not missing the way he winces as he stands, and pulls him in for a tight hug with one arm, lifting Seungri's hand with his other to kiss it gently. "Thank you," he tells Seungri and Seungri just nods, squeezing back Seunghyun's hand with a smile.

 

They're sitting together on one of Seunghyun's sofas once he's dressed, Seungri still wearing Seunghyun's sweats and a shirt that are both a bit too baggy on him, picking at a bowl of sliced fruit as their breakfast. He keeps stealing kisses from Seungri and bites of whatever piece of fruit he has too because it always looks like Seungri picks the best looking ones.

"Text me every day," Seungri tells Seunghyun, his brows furrowed together seriously. "Every day! No matter how tired you are."

"Okay, okay," Seunghyun nods, sure that he will be glued to his phone any free minute he has. He smiles every time Seungri yawns, brushing his fingers against Seungri's soft hair. "I promise to text you every time I can."

"And eat well every time you can," Seungri says, nudging a grape against Seunghyun's lips. "You need to stay healthy, hyung."

Seunghyun is smiling as he chews, pulling Seungri in close and squeezing him in his arms because he loves it when he's doted on like his.

"I'm going to miss you," Seungri finally tells him, his expression falling.

It's the first time he's told Seunghyun this, the first time he's shown any sadness over the fact that they will be apart for such a long time. They got used to spending their time together during the tour, more than a few days apart made both of them feel weird. Seunghyun has always felt happy over the fact that he wasn't the only one that wanted to be around Seungri all the time.

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Who knows how you'll survive without me," Seungri says and he has a smile on his lips again, leaning against Seunghyun's shoulder heavily.

"I don't know if I'll even be able to get dressed right," Seunghyun teases back and Seungri laughs. "I won't forget about you even for a second," Seunghyun mumbles quietly but Seungri hears him and he nods back. In a way, he can't wait to be back home and see Seungri's face in front of him with his wide smile and happy eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I don't know. I need more TOPRI. Also I don't know how to title this haha!


End file.
